Au petit matin
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Une belle nuit agitée, des plaisirs charnels... L'un se réveille à l'aube et regarde l'autre dormir. Two-shot KyoXYuya
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous !

C'est une très vielle fic d'un an et demi que j'ai dépoussiérée, et comme je la trouve présentable… Je la partage avec vous ! XD

Auteur : moi, Etsuko!!

Dislamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Akimine-sama !

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes !

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Au petit matin**

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil inondait doucement cette petite chambre d'auberge. Encore plongée dans les délices de la nuit, Yuya blottie dans les bras de son cher démon, ne dormait plus.

A dire vrai, cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En effet,

Comme presque chaque soir elle succombait aux pulsions et aux mains plus qu'expertes de Kyo.

_« Tu m'as appris les plaisirs corporels Kyo ; les caresses, les baisers enflammés qui vous coupent le souffle, et moi… Je pense que je ne t'ai rien appris…»_

Elle frissonnait, elle pensait à sa peau, son corps musclé à souhait, ses longs cheveux corbeaux, ses yeux…

Oui ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant, ses yeux rouges qui faisaient glacer le sang de tout le monde, sauf elle. Elle brûlait, elle bouillonnait en pensant à ces yeux si beaux, si sauvages.

En sécurité dans les bras de son homme, elle regarda son visage encore endormi avec délice… Son visage ; la mine complètement sereine et détendue, c'était la seule qui l'avait vu…

Ce visage qui avant souriait de plaisir… plaisir de tuer, de faire souffrir.

Il ne souriait pas souvent… Mais il avait toujours ce visage paisible avec elle, rien qu'avec elle, avec personne d'autre…

Kyo avait bien changé.

_« J'ai l'air égoïste à penser ce genre de chose… »_

Elle s'était détachée de ses bras musclés et possessifs…

Elle remit son Kimono de nuit que Kyo avait retiré pendant leurs ébats.

Elle s'assit sur le futon et continua à le regarder, elle ne se lasserait pas…

Elle n'en avait jamais eue l'occasion, autant en profiter…

Elle regardait tout, elle ne perdait rien de ce spectacle, la couverture bougeait légèrement, signe qu'il respirait …

Mais soudain il se retourna complètement sur le ventre, elle vit alors ses épaules musclées son dos couverts de cicatrices qu'elle s'amusait à parcourir des doigts le soir.

Il resta un moment comme ça à dormir paisiblement…

Puis il se mit cette fois ci sur le coté face a elle en soupirant, il dormait toujours… Des mèches rebelles cachaient son visage.

Elle s'approcha, voulut les enlever mais coupée dans son élan elle se mit à rougir, elle n'osait pas le faire…

Elle retira sa main a mis chemin de son objectif et continua à le regarder…

Quand soudain il bougea juste son bras… il cherchait quelque chose… il toucha l'autre partie du futon… Personne. Il grogna…

Le démon ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Yuya

« Tu me cherchais ? Fit-elle en souriant

- Non, ques'tu fais la … Fit-il avec son ton légendaire

- Je me suis réveillée avant toi… Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'en vais alors ?

- … il ne répondit pas

Elle se leva… puis elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais elle fut arrêtée et balancée sur le futon par les soins de son cher démon. Il passa au dessus d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger

« T'as pas le droit de sortir…

- A bon ? C'est toi qui décide maintenant ? Dit-elle en le défiant

- Oui…

- Ah… mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Continua Yuya

- Non.

- Dis… Ça te dérange tant que ça que je t'observe quand tu dors ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais le droit de parler…

- Ah bon, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- Sans problème… fit il en souriant méchamment »

Il détachait lentement son obi, regardant la chasseuse de prime attentivement.

Elle ne pipait mot.

Il ouvrît alors le Kimono, et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle ne parlait plus, elle gémissait.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Reviews ?

(La suite est sur le même principe sauf que c'est Yuya qui dort et Kyo qui l'observe.)


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fois ci, Yuya dort et Kyo reste éveillé.

La trame est la même, c'était pour donner un effet de « quotidien » ( qui est réussi j'espère -_-') en aucun cas c'était pas manque d'immagination! XD

Bonne lecture !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Au petit matin…**

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil inondait doucement cette petite chambre d'auberge. Encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, Kyo, tenant fermement sa planche a pain dans ses bras, s'était réveillé.

A dire vrai, cette nuit-là, Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de coucher avec elle très souvent. Elle était et sera toujours à lui. Son esclave était devenue sa femme après tout.

_« Je préfère quand tu dors, au moins tu me fous la paix… »_

Il la regardait dormir, il pensait à sa peau légèrement bronzée, son corps parfait, ses seins qu'il qualifiait de petit mais qui ne méritaient plus cet adjectif, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux émeraudes qui avaient tant pleurés pour lui…

Au chaud dans les draps de soies, il regarda son visage encore endormi avec envie…

Son visage quand elle était au sommet du plaisir; sa vue troublée, son visage prenant de belles rougeurs, sa respiration violente et saccadée, son corps trempé par leurs chaleurs corporelles, valait tout les joyaux du monde pour lui…

Ce visage qui avant souriait tristement, mais toujours si sincère…

Elle souriait souvent et ce rire si cristallin et si frais…

Sa mine boudeuse qui ferait chavirer le cœur de tout les hommes, son odeur, son poids sur son ventre quand elle dormait.

_«Et voila, à cause de cette planche a pain je deviens sentimental…C'est grave. »_

Il s'était détaché de ce corps si frêle qui sommeillait.

Il attacha négligemment son kimono a sa taille, il continuait encore à la regarder, il ne s'en lasserait jamais…

Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de la regarder dormir elle se réveillait juste après lui…

Autant en profiter…

Il regardait tout, il ne perdait rien de ce spectacle, la couverture gigotait, sa bouche bougeait légèrement, ses muscles se contractaient parfois.

Elle devait rêver…

Mais soudain elle se retourna complètement en gémissant ce qui enleva presque complètement la couverture, il vit alors ses petites épaules, son dos qu'il avait élu comme terrain de jeu le soir, jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de là.

Elle resta un moment comme ça…

Puis elle se mit cette fois ci sur le coté face a lui, elle murmurait toujours, son sommeil était agité.

Il ne bougea pas alors pendant de longues minutes, pour ne prendre aucun risque de la réveiller, il voulait encore en profiter.

Après quelques « kyo » murmurés fiévreusement entremêlés de gémissements et d'un rire étouffé du démon, il la vit frissonner. Elle bougea juste son bras…

Elle cherchait quelque chose…Lui.

Elle toucha l'autre partie du futon… Personne, elle gémit, ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Kyo.

« Tu me cherchais ? Fit-il fièrement

- Non… Fit-elle les joues en feu

- … Les yeux du démon se firent insistants. Trop insistants pour la chasseuse de prime.

- Enfin…Euh… Si. »

Il l'a regardait un peu étonné, elle qui était si fière d'habitude... Qu'avait elle pût rêver? Mais il ne le laissa rien paraître, il ne bougeait pas…

Elle se redressa et en voyant le corps à demi dénudée de Kyo elle eue la même réaction qu'il y a longtemps…

Elle rougit…

Elle le regardait, il la dévorait des yeux ; ses yeux brillaient d'envie et de désir, elle rougit de plus belle…

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Elle fit une tentative desespérée pour se cacher.

Cela le fit sourire, chose extrêmement rare chez lui.

Et puis, voulant dépasser sa timidité et son gène grandissant de seconde en seconde elle s'approcha, caressa timidement le torse de son homme et y déposa quelques baisers papillons.

Les caresses et les baisers de la jeune femme se firent peu à peu moins timides...

Il se laissa faire un moment, lâchant même quelques soupirs de plaisir.

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement et la coucha sur le futon pour la suite…

--------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est la fin !

Reviews ?

Merci d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écris en tout cas =)

PS : Je pense faire pareil avec toutes mes autres fics : dépoussiérage, correction et fignolage, puis publiage XD


End file.
